Para amar al viento
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. Spiritshipping. Juudai es el viento, fluyendo salvaje y libre. Y Johan lo ama, no importa qué. Serie de 15 drabbles.
1. Dándole lo que necesita

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble I.**

"Más..." el aliento de Johan revoloteaba en los labios de Juudai. A Juudai le gustaba oír esa palabra, o cualquier palabra, en la voz de Johan. Quería volver a oírlo. Así que regresó a donde estaba, rozando con la punta ese lugar por un momento... y luego se movió un poco, sabiendo cuáles serían los resultados.

"¡Juudai!" ahora la voz de Johan era un poco más nítida, más necesitada y a Juudai le gustaba escucharlo de nuevo. Se impulsó hacia adelante con firmeza, una vez más, con las palabras de Johan volviéndose cada vez más incoherentes a cada momento.

Él lo quería. Él lo necesitaba. Él se lo dió. Le dolía. Él lloró.

Se levantaron. Cayeron.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Este fanfic no me pertenece en ningún sentido. Es de _Higuchimon_ y amablemente le pedí permiso para traducirlo del inglés, dado que cuando lo leí me encantó. Este primer capítulo es un poco extraño, así que no me pregunten, lo traducí lo mejor que pude y dándole coherencia. Como notas extras: Juudai es el seme en todos los drabbles, para que no se extrañen. Ojalá les gusten tanto como a mí estas pequeñas historias. Subiré tres cada tercer día y dado que son quince, no durarán mucho, pero al ser tan pequeñas, ojalá les interesen un poco. Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Más seguro que un lo siento

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble II.**

La cabeza de Juudai daba vueltas y vueltas. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente sintió. Sintió los labios de Johan contra los suyos. Sintió su piel caliente contra sus dedos.

Cada momento que pasaba simplemente incrementaba las sensaciones, así como su falta de control. Estaba seguro de que si trataba de ponerse de pie, iba a fracar. Así que él permaneció en la cama, besando, tocando, sintiendo, el lugar en donde sabía que debía estar.

Después de todo, cuando apenas y podía mantener la cabeza fría, era mejor correr riesgos que establecer límites.

**FIN**


	3. Terminando con la lista

**Para amar al viento.**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble III**

"La habitación. El baño. La cocina. La sala de estar. El dormitorio abandonado" Johan enumeró los lugares con los dedos. Juudai asentía con la cabeza conforme se mencionaban. "Tu habitación en la Academia de Duelo. _Mi_ habitación en la Academia de Duelo. La biblioteca...", él frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en más. "Tu habitación en la casa de tus padres".

Juudai asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. "Está bien, tiene que haber algún lugar". De repente se iluminó "¿El parque de ciudad Dominó?".

Johan lo pensó más y comenzó a sonreír. "No, en ese no".

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Había sólo unos pocos lugares en los que no habían hecho el amor todavía, y Juudai no quería esperar.

**FIN**


	4. Virtudes de la paciencia

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble IV**

Juudai lamió un camino hacia abajo, encontrando todas las áreas sensibles en la piel de Johan que pudo. Éste se retorcía en su contra, con los ojos verdes vidriosos por la lujuria, tratando de formar palabras pero fallando en el intento. Juudai sabía lo que él quería e iba a dárselo.

_Eventualmente._

Cuando _estuviese listo _para hacerlo.

Hasta entonces, él iba a probar, provocar y torturar a Johan de todas las formas posibles, hasta que él estuviese listo para gritar su nombre en demanda, en sumisión, en éxtasis.

Pero se llevaría su tiempo. Aprendería la paciencia del modo más difícil.

**FIN**


	5. Clímax

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble V**

Respirar era algo imposible de hacer para Johan cuando Juudai se movía suavemente en su interior, creando un ritmo delicioso que le hacia girar la cabeza y llevarlo a jalar lo más cerca posible a Juudai, con ganas _de sentir más_, deseando que _hubiera más_.

Sus labios estaban apretados con vehemencia contra los de Juudai, sus brazos alrededor de él. El ritmo creaba un clímax, él estaba llegando al suyo, pero no todavía, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos...

Entonces estalló detrás de sus ojos, poder y pasión retorciéndose en conjunto, de manera indescriptible...

Las palabras carecían de sentido. _Así que Johan amaba a Juudai sin usar palabras_.

**FIN**


	6. Burla

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Drabble VI**

Johan se inclinó cuidadosamente sólo un poco, quitándose el primer calcetín, luego el otro. Se agachó, se quitó el pantalón y se desprendió de éste. Esos también se los quitó con cuidado.

Su camisa era suficiente para cubrir sus nalgas y aún tenía sus pantalones cortos, de todos modos. La pregunta era ¿cuál eliminar primero? Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, si estaba en lo correcto, en unos momentos...

Las manos de Juudai estaban sobre sus hombros. "_Déjame ayudarte con eso_". Johan sonrió, parecía como si el asunto se le hubiese ido finalmente de las manos.

**FIN.**


	7. Sal de la vida

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo VII**

"¿Quieres qué?" Juudai no estaba muy seguro de si había oído a Johan bien, aunque pensaba que sí. Johan sonrió mientras cogía la mano de Juudai y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Quiero ser el que te tome esta vez" Johan lamió los dedos de Juudai uno a la vez, mientras deslizaba su mano por su pecho y abajo, entre sus piernas. "No tienes nada en contra de eso ¿verdad?"

No, Juudai no lo tenía. A pesar de que durante uno rápido momento lo pensó. Su amante lo empujó sobre la cama y continuó con lo que había estado haciendo.

El cambio fue bueno.


	8. Bueno para el cuerpo

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo VIII**

Johan acariciaba los pies y las pantorillas de Juudai lentamente, apreciando los músculos que podía sentir bajo sus dedos. "Todas esas caminatas son realmente buenas para ti", bromeó, presionando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. "Eres tan fuerte aquí".

"¿Te gustaría una demostración?" Juudai preguntó con malicia. Sin esperar una respuesta, flexionó las piernas y Johan sonrió, dejando que su mano siguiera el arco del músculo fácilmente. Le acarició un par de veces antes de depositar un beso en el interior de las rodillas de Juudai, sabiendo dónde estaban los lugares vulnerables.

"Creo que deberías volver a mostrarme" dijo.


	9. Herramienta del destino

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo IX**

Labios ardientes contra los suyos.

Dedos rugosos deslizándose a través de su piel.

Ropa cayendo, sin ningún cuidado, en las pasiones embriagadoras de la noche.

Una vez se dijo que podía evitar el destino y someterlo a sus caprichos, que el mundo lo dejaría hacer lo que él quisiese.

En las noches que pasa con Johan, Juudai sabe que nada de eso es cierto.

Porque si lo fuera, no habría necesidad de poner fin a esas noches.

Si realmente pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera, sin consecuencias, él viviría por siempre con Johan.

Pero el mundo llama y él debe responder.


	10. Por siempre y para siempre

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo X**

Las manos de Johan se apoderaron de los suaves cabellos que habían debajo de él, con las manos de Juudai tomándolo de los hombros. Una y otra vez, una repetición sin fin en su infinita variedad, los dos se enrollan alrededor del otro. Johan arqueado hacia arriba, con los dientes alrededor de la piel de Juudai, no lo muerde duro, pero aún así consigue enviar un torrente de emociones a su cuerpo.

Juudai presionó más profundo dentro de Johan, sintiendo su carne caliente alrededor de él, como lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer. Johan lo besó una vez, dos veces, una docena de veces, cien veces.

Una y otra vez, nunca termina, siempre se renueva, por siempre...

**FIN**


	11. Ancla

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XI**

"¿Sabes lo que eres?" Juudai murmuró en el oído de Johan, con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de su amante. Johan se quejó un poco, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿No estás cansado y quieres ir a dormir? Tienes demasiada resistencia" le pinchó con un codo las costillas, juguetonamente.

"Entonces deja de reirte de mi. Pero no, _eres lo que me mantiene anclado a este mundo_" Juudai cambió de lugar, para así poder hablar en el otro oído de Johan. "_Tú me haces sentir completo_, tanto como Yubel lo hace".

Johan sonrió y lo besó. "Genial. ¿Crees que podría dormir ahora?".

**FIN **


	12. Punto de equilibrio

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XII**

Lentamente, Johan entraba y salía de Juudai, ambos se sujetaban, con la respiración cada vez más entrecortada a cada momento. Juudai tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y Johan se inclinó para besarlo.

Johan presionó con más fuerza, con más ritmo, intuyendo lo que Juudai quería, dándoselo con todo su corazón y alma.

Juudai pasó sus brazos alrededor de Johan y fueron más rápido, con ganas de más, mientras él estuviese allí.

Él se iría por la mañana, lo llamaba la carretera y también su deber, pero por ahora, no había nada más seductor que estar con Johan, tener a Johan dentro de él, amar a Johan.

**FIN**


	13. Reflejo

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XIII**

Juudai empujó a Johan contra el lavabo, lamiendo alrededor de su cuello y hasta llegar a sus orejas. Se alegró de que se tratara de un cuarto con espejos, aunque la visión de Johan retorciéndose debajo de él ya era lo suficientemente erótica por sí sola, verlo hacer esto en varios espejos a ambos lados triplicó el efecto.

La cabeza de Johan estaba inclinada hacia atrás y Juudai no podía dejar de mirarse a sí mismo mientras lo besaba, a continuación lo mordió muy suavemente en el lóbulo de la oreja y lo volvió a besar más intensamente, preguntándose dónde podrían encontrar más espejos.


	14. Puedo ver através de ti

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XIV**

Los ojos de Juudai se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de su amante, con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Johan estaba, en una palabra, impotente. Completamente desnudo, con sus suaves cabellos acariciándole el rostro, tenía amarradas las manos y estaba amordazado, con los ojos vendados.

También estaba más duro de lo que Juudai lo había visto antes. Fubuki había tenido razón. Intentar algo diferente sin duda había condimentado la situación.

Se inclinó y susurró en su oido: "Puedo ver lo que quieres, ¿debería dártelo?"

Johan asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, todo su cuerpo empezaba a moverse frenéticamente. Juudai lo consideró: "Di _por favor_".


	15. Tiempo

**Para amar al viento**  
**Traducción**  
**Capítulo XV**

En la opinión de Johan, las visitas de Juudai nunca eran lo suficientemente largas. Incluso cuando su amante se quedó con él durante todo un mes una vez, ése mes se le fue como agua entre los dedos y demasiado pronto, Juudai estaba en camino otra vez, ayudando al mundo.

Había noches en que Johan estaba seguro de que podría retenerlo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, pero cuando abría los ojos, la cama estaba tan sola como siempre.

Pero había noches en que despertaba y Juudai estaba ahí y no había más tiempo para dormir.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Y éste es el drabble final de la historia. Ojalá les hayan gustado, yo realmente me enamoré de todos y cada uno de estos escritos en cuanto los leí. Costó trabajo traducirlos, no diré que no, pero valen mucho la pena. Y bueno, en unos dos o tres días subiré otra traducción de drabbles, 18 para ser exactos, con un Dark Spiritshipping (Haou x Yohan), hablaba en serio cuando decía que voy a llenar la sección de fanfics de YGO GX de puro yaoi, así tenga que traducir todas las historias que hay en inglés x'D. Bueno, gracias por haber leído.

Ja ne!


End file.
